Penny Meets Some New Friends
by JDanielle
Summary: Inspector Gadget and his niece are on vacation when Dr Claw plans to blow up NYC. Now it's up to Penny and Brain to stop Dr Claw and along the way they meet some new friends.I hope you like it. This is my first. completed. Based on the 80's Version.
1. Chapter 1

Inspector Gadget and his niece Penny were on vacation in New York City. They were heading to central park for a nice relaxing day. Once they got their Penny grab a Frisbee and tossed to Brain. While the two were playing Inspector Gadget top-secret phone rang.

"Uncle the top secret gadget phone is ringing," replied Penny

"Hello chief, your where, I'll be right there," answered Gadget

Gadget walks over to a trashcan, than Chief Quimby handed Gadget his assignment.

"Sorry to spoil your vacation Gadget here's your assignment Gadget, read this," replied Chief Quimby

"Mad plots to blow up New York City in 3 hours, your mission is to stop the bomb before it blows up, this message will self-destruct. Don't worry this city is as safe as you are. I'm always on duty." Said inspector Gadget.

He tossed the letter back into the trashcan were the Chief was and it blew up."**Oh why do I put up with him**," replied Chief Quimby

"Sorry Penny but you and Brain must go back to the hotel where it is safe, it turns out that I'm on a secret mission. Look after Penny, Brain," explained Gadget.

"Be careful Uncle," replied Penny

She and Brain walked down the street when penny turned to Brain. "Follow Uncle Gadget Brain and keep me updated, I'm gona try and track down the bomb with my computer book." Said Penny. Brain dresses up in a biker's outfit and takes off after the Inspector.


	2. Chapter 2

Penny pulled out her computer book from her bag and pushed a few buttons trying to get a reading on where the bomb maybe. After a few minutes she was able to pick up a signal coming from down in the sewers. She pushed a button on her watch to contact Brain to tell him about the signal. "Brain I got a reading on the Bomb it is coming from the sewers, I am going to try and locate it," Said Penny. She lifted up the manhole cover and then carefully climbed down into the sewers. Once she was at the bottom she headed off in the direction of the signal.

Mean While Inspector Gadget was wondering aimlessly around New York. There were a few MAD Agents trying to eliminate Gadget but with his gadgets and Brains help he was able to keep them from succeeding. After getting the information about the bomb from Penny he was going to try to get Gadget to follow him into the sewers. He ran over to Gadget and ran right into him.

"Hey do you mind watching where you are going, hey you look very suspicious. Hey you MAD Agent stop in the name of the law." Yelled Gadget. He cased Brain down into the dark smelly sewers.

Back at Dr Claw hideout he called his team of MAD Agents to report. "Yes Dr Claw, the bomb is all sit up in just a few hour before the bomb will go off and New York will be obliterated," said a medium size man with gray hair sticking to the both side of his head almost like pigtails.

"Very good, also make sure that Gadget is eliminated. I don't want him ruining our plans again, **do I make myself clear**,'' replied Dr Claw in his scary voice that made all of the MAD Agents quiver in fear.

"Yes Dr Claw, we will make sure,'' said the MAD agent

Penny has been wondering around the sewers for an hour now and was getting close to the turtles lair, who were enjoying a spy movie and eating some pizza back at the lair. When all of a sudden they heard the perimeter intruder alarm go off that Donatello designed. They grabbed their weapon and headed out into the sewers to investigate. Leonardo gave the order to be quite as they got close.

"Right they might be autograph hunter" joked Raphael.

They saw a young kid walking into the sewers.

"It's ha kid" said Donatello (guessing about 8 or 9 judging about the size)

"What's a little girl doing down in the sewers" wondered Michaelangelo

"We should follow her to make sure she gets out ok. Let's go turtles," orderd Leonardo


	3. Chapter 3

Penny was walking along the sewers when she came to the ledge of a huge cliff just ahead of her. She wasn't even aware that the turtles were behind her.

The cliff led down to the lower part of the sewer, which was about three story's deep, which there also was a waterfall flowing down into the bottom of the sewers right beside the walk way.

Knowing that there was no time to waste, she pulled out her grappling hook in her bag and began to climb down. It was very dark, so she pushed a button on her computer watch to make it light up.

That way she can see; she really wasn't in the mood to fall and trip and get sewer water all over her.

Once she was safely down on the ground she walked down a long dark tunnel until she came to a dead end. She then scaned her computer book to look for another way to the bomb. Her computer was telling her to push a certain brick that it showed her into the wall.

So she pushed the brick in like her computer said and all of a sudden the wall was slowly moving up making a slight noies.

"Wowsers! A secret passage, I better check this out," said Penny.

She ran in and the turtles had followed behind, they were amazed at what had just happened.

"What? How did she do that?" asked Raphael

"Resourceful little kid isn't she" replied Donatello (he was very impressed)

"And who this girl is and what is she up to" asked Michelangelo

" Whatever it is I'm sure will find out soon, let's keep going turtles," order Leonardo


	4. Chapter 4

Inspector Gadget was still trying to capture Brain, who was trying to lead him to Penny, by tracking her signal so Gadget could stop the Bomb.

Or at least get him at the scene of the crime so Gadget could get all of the credit that Penny and Brain so deserve.

While chasing Brain Gadget soon lost sight of Brains location and ran into the wrong sewer junction and made a left instead of making a right and kept on going.

Shortly after losing sight of Brain (still thinking that he is a MAD Agent working for Dr Claw) two MAD Agents had spotted him snooping around in the sewers and decided to exterminate Gadget.

"Hey lets flood the tunnel and send Gadget on a little trip." Said one of the MAD Agents about medium height

"Good idea let's do it," said the other MAD Agent who was just a little bit taller than the other MAD Agent.

The water started to rise very rapidly causing the water level to rise so high that Gadget could barely breath and before they knew it Gadget was swept away with the river.

The current took him deep into the sewers, which soon ended up coming out into the east river. (Which was not much cleaner than the sewer water)

As soon as the MAD Agents watched Gadget being swept away in the ragging river decided to let Dr Claw know about this immediately.

"Good News Boss, we got rid of Gadget for good. We flooded the tunnel where Gadget was and washed away in the ragging river," explained the MAD Agents.

"Good now that Gadget is gone there is no one who can stop me from my plans of world dominations. After we blow New York City up let move on to other nations of the world as well," said Dr Claw, than he gave that annoying evil laugh of his.

"This is my best plan yet hey Mad Cat,'' asked Dr Claw who was still laughing.

Mad Cat just nodded yes and decided to join in on laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

Brain had stop to looked behind him to make sure that Gadget was still following him, when he noticed that Gadget was not there he waited for a few minutes hoping that he will soonvshow up.

When he didn't show up he ran back in the direction that he came to make sure he didn't get lost or just falling behind.

When he couldn't find him we didn't have all the time to go and look for him and noticed that Penny was close by. He was going to go find her so that he can track him down faster than him trying to find him himself.

Penny looked behind her and saw a shadow coming rather fast. She quickly looked around for a place to hide but there was nowhere to hide.

She grabbed her computer book standing ready to strike. And as Brain came around the corner Penny hit him pretty hard actually and he got knotted to the ground.

She didn't notice Brain until she had whacked him with her book. "Oh Brain I am so glad to see you," said penny as she gave him a huge.

"Where's Uncle Gadget?" asked Penny

Brain just shrugged his shoulders. telling her that he didn' know.

"What's the matter, did you lose Uncle Gadget?" asked Penny who was a little worried

"With a sad look on his face, Brain nodded yes."

She used her computer book hoping that she was able to track him. Thankfully she was able to get a reading on him.

"What he's in the east river! What's he doing there? Quick Brain, you better go and help him."

Brain gave Penny the solders salute and headed off to rescue his master. He didn't really want to leave Penny alone, but he knew he had to help gadget and besides she has gotten a lot better at getting herself out of trouble. Most of the time.

After Brain left, she began her heading off on her little journey to stop Dr Claw, knowing that she only has only a couple of hours left before the bomb went off. And then suddenly kept three MAD Agents had spotted Penny walking by.

"Gadget niece we better stop her," replied one of the Mad Agents

Before she knew it, the MAD Agents had her completely surrounded. One MAD Agent started to chase Penny, while the other one would catch her as she ran by. But the MAD Agent wasn't able to catch her, because she had slid underneath him and miss her.

Since he wasn't able to catch her in time, the mad agent chasing her collided with him knocking themselves out.

The other MAD Agent who was left, ran up and had grabbed her placing his hand over her mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

The turtles standing by, saw the event-taking place, and were a little amused about the two MAD Agents colliding with each other.

"Oh no! We got to help that micro dudette," shouted Michelangelo.

Taking immediate action, Donatello takes out his bow and throws it at the MAD Agent feet as he was walking away with Penny, causing him to trip and tossing Penny in the air. The other turtles ran over and tied up all three of the MAD Agents for the police later.

Michelangelo ran up and caught her.

"Oh thank you very much," Penny said thanking her rescuers, but was somewhat shocked to see that it was four giant mutant turtles.

"Giant mutant turtles! Cool," Penny said after getting over the shock. She wasn't scared; she just wasn't expecting to see four mutant turtles that can talk too.

The turtle in the Blue mask introduced themselves as the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and that his name was Leonardo, The one in the red mask was Raphael, Donatello in purple, and last but not least Michelangelo in orange.

Than after the introduction Leonardo had some questions for the child.

"What's your name and what are you doing down here," asked Leonardo

"Yea and just who are those guys," asked Donatello pointing to the men they have tied up, all gift-wrapped for the police.

" First of all my name is Penny and I am Inspector Gadget's niece. I live in Metro City, California and we were suppose to be on vacation, but Dr Claw had to ruin it by planting a bomb somewhere in these sewers. The chief came and gave my Uncle his assignment. That is what I have been tracking with my computer book," explained Penny

She opened her book and showed it to them. The turtles were very impressed, especially Donatello since he is techno geek of the four.

"I can hack into any computer system which come in handy when dealing with Dr Claw," replied Penny

" You know about computers?" asked Donatello

"Do I know computer! Do I ever, I know just about any kind there is and how to work it too and I am also good in Chemistry," said Penny

"Smart kid," remarked Donatello

"I bet Donatello here would be very interested with that computer," replied Michelangelo

"So why are you down here and not your uncle doing the investigating, isn't he suppose to be the world greatest inspector?" asked Leonardo

"We'll the truth is my Uncle never solved a case in his life. My Dog Brain and I have been solving them for him. It's a big secret that I have and it's a pretty good one too. Even Dr Claw hasn't figured it out yet. Even though I know it's just a matter of time before he finds out. I don't think he will be finding out anytime soon.

"Dr Claw is the leader of a group of criminals who call themselves M.A.D. He's has been trying to concur the universe for quite sometime now. But Brain and I have stopped him every time," said Penny feeling very proud of herself and Brain.

"What you mean to tell me that you and your dog is really the greatest police inspector and not your uncle?" asked Raphael a little bit amazed and to him was a little hard to believe that a dog and a little girl were solving her uncle's cases. Knowing how hard it is for his fellow turtles to defeat Shredder and Krang.

"Yep and know I better be going, there is only 45 minutes left before the bomb will explode," answered Penny.

"We'll help you," replied Leonardo

"Great! All we have to do is follow the signal on my computer book and it will lead us right to it," answered Penny.

"Lead the way Penny," said Donatello.


	7. Chapter 7

As Penny led the way, Dr Claw hap stopped her on his computer screen.

"WHAT, GADGET'S NIECE!" screamed Dr Claw.

Outside of his dark and spooky castle was a serious lighting storm going on. He was not very happy seeing her near his sting operation. He was so mad that he slammed his fist on the desk that it almost slit right in half, causing Mad Cat to tumble off of the desk and land head first on the cold concrete floor.

He then noticed that she was not alone either.

" It look like she is with four giant turtles," replied Dr Claw, who was a little surprised to see her new friends.

He was not about to be defected by a little girl and a bunch of turtles, so he pushed a button on his keyboard and the floor that the turtles and Penny were standing on had disappeared out of thin air.

"HA HA HA, that should take care of them," laughed Dr Claw seeing them fall.

Luckily there was a gigantic pipe just below them and were able to grab a hold in time. But unfortunately the pipe started to slowly break. The pipe wasn't strong enough to hold all of there weight.

" UH OH GET READY DUDES, HERE WE GO AGAIN!" shouted Michelangelo, as the pipe snapped in half.

There was an echo's of screams as the turtles fell into ankle feet deep sewer water below.

"OUCH!" winched Michelangelo

"OH MAN!" said Leonardo

Then if anything else couldn't go wrong a piece of the pipe fell on top of them trapping them inside of the tube.

"Come on turtle, all together now push," ordered Leonardo.

"Is anything else go wrong?" asked Raphael as they tossed the piped out of the way.

Which knocked down a huge pile of sewer sludge on top of them.

"You had to open your big mouth," replied Michelangelo; he was not very happy with the current situation of being cover from head to toe with sewer sludge.

"Some days it just doesn't pay to come out of your shell," stated Raphael, who was a little traumatized by the events that had just occurred.

Looking around Donatello realized that Penny was not there.

"Hey Penny, where are you? Are you ok? Shouted Donatello feeling concerned for their little friend.

"Penny where is she?" shouted Leonardo

"Up here! Hang on I'll throw you down a rope so you can climb back up here," Shouted Penny as loud as she could.

She attached her grappling hook to something sturdy and tossed it over the edge for the to climb.

They turtle were all a little surprised to see Penny back at the top.

They grabbed on to the rope one by one and began their long climb to where they were before.

"Dear diary's, well... what a day it's been" remarked Raphael on his way to the top.

"Penny are you all right and how did you get back on top?" asked Donatello

"I'm fine and just as the pipe broke I was able to grab a hold of the ledge and pulled my grappling hook out of my bag and I climb back to the top." Explained Penny.

"Is this girl totally awesome or what," replied Michelangelo.


	8. Chapter 8

For all of you who though Gadget died, don't worry he is still alive and well. He had just swum to the surface for some fresh air, after almost drowning back in the sewers. Now he just has to get to shore.

"Go Go Gadget copter" Shouted Gadget as a helicopter blade suddenly came out of the top of his hat.

He flew to shore, and had landed safe and sound on one of the docks close by.

"Go Go Gadget phone, I better contact the sewer maintance department about those pipes," replied Gadget.

Penny had just finally located the bomb. Her computer book was now picking up stronger signals of explosives coming from beneath City Hall.

"Hey guys, I found it," shouted Penny with relief.

"The signals coming from beneath City Hall,"

"City Hall, quick we now a short cut follow us," replied Leonardo

Penny brought her watch close to her mouth and pushed a button, to contact Brain.

"Come in Brain, I've located the bomb and it's right beneath City Hall, take Uncle Gadget there and I'll contact Chief Quimby," replied Penny

After Penny and Brain had signed off, she then pushed another, which she gave a very short message to Chief Quimby about the location of the bomb.

Brain was standing a few spaces away from Inspector Gadget. He was dressed up as a Boy Scout, with a hat on and the tie.

He grabbed his hand to take him to City Hall. After a few blocks Gadget ends up running into a trashcan.

"Good scouts clean up a mess not make then, now if you will excuse me but I am on a very important mission," replied Gadget

Brain was polling on his shelve trying to get him to follow, but it wasn't working so he quickly dressed himself up as a MAD Agent and jumps right out in front of Gadget.

"Hey you're a MAD Agent," Shouted Gadget

All of a sudden a police siren flashing on the top of his head and started to blow on his whistle that was on his finger.

"STOP IN THE NAME OF THE LAW," yelled Gadget.

He chases after Brain

"Go Go Gadget Skates, said Gadget as a set of roller skates appeared on his feet.

Brain dives into the sewers and closes the manhole cover and just then Inspector Gadget crashes.

He got up and jumped into the sewers after opening the Manhole cover. He pulls out his magnifying glass to look for a clue as to where he went.

Just then Brain jumps out of nowhere and yells "NA NA" sticking his hands close to his face wiggling his fingers and runs off.


	9. Chapter 9

Penny and the turtles have just arrived beneath City Hall, with less than a minute left. And there were MAD Agents all over.

"Donatello, you take Penny with you to stop the bomb, the rest of us will stop them," ordered Leonardo.

The three turtles started to attack the MAD Agents and tied them up while Donatello took Penny to the location of the Bomb. It was strapped onto one of the pipes on top. So he grabs a hold of her and jumps onto the pipes.

Penny got out her computer book and pushed a couple of buttons (Donatello was really interested in what she was doing) and was able to shut off the bomb in time, with only a few seconds left to spare.

She then contacted Chief Quimby and gave him a short message as to where the bomb was. She didn't was to get caught by her uncle so she headed off with the turtles back to their lair. And just as soon as they had left, Brain came running around the corner with Gadget right on his tail.

Brain was lucky enough to run out of sight just before the Chief had walked up to Gadget to congratulate him.

"Congratulation Gadget you've done it again, I don't know how you do it," said Chief Quimby

"The funny thing is Chief, sometimes I don't know either," Replied Gadget.

"Gadget has ruined me again but next I WILL GET YOU" yelled a very angry Dr Claw

Back at the Turtles lair, they were all watching as their friend April O'Neil gave the 6 o'clock news about the Bomb that was under City Hall and as soon as it was over it was time to say their good bye to their new little friend.

Donatello then gave Penny a turtle com so that way they could stay in touch.

"Here Penny take this, it's a turtle com, we use to keep in contact," replied Donatello has he handed her it.

"Yea, and if your ever in the sewers look us up," said Michelangelo who was a little said to see her go.

"Yea come and see us anytime," replied Leonardo

Penny gave each of the turtles and hug and ran back to the hotel where her Uncle and her dog Brain were waiting for her.

The end

I hope you liked my story, please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
